


Slytherin!Harry Manips

by DictionaryWrites



Series: The Serpent's Gaze: A Slytherin!Harry AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Casting, Art, Black Hermione Granger, Canon - Book, Cover Art, Digital Art, Manip, Photoshop, Slytherin, Slytherin Harry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2017-10-13
Packaged: 2018-06-02 09:22:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DictionaryWrites/pseuds/DictionaryWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the cover for The Serpent's Gaze, previously titled A More Ambitious Boy, as well as assorted pics that go along with the series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang all grown up. FC for Hermione Granger is Kimberly Elise.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is probably gonna be a bit more obvious later in the series, but I picture Snape as more his book age of 30ish than with the portrayal in the movies. FC is Louis Garrel.


	4. Covers of Books One-Three.

 

 

 


	5. Covers For Convict's Cry & Lernaean Hydra




	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Promo for [Slytherin!Harry RP blog](http://snakepotter.tumblr.com), based off of The Serpent's Gaze.


End file.
